


Lamentations

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crying Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Evil Lucifer, Heavy Angst, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sabriel, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Tumblr, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Sabriel - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, implied angelcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer would have killed Gabriel. That's why Sam did it: to save him.</p>
<p>But this, here? This was worse than dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentations

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Sabriel manip GIF on Tumblr. It was amazing and beautifully edited and then someone posted a comment on the thread (maybe you'll see it with the link) and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> http://archangel-with-a-shotgun.tumblr.com/post/146413940158/lacqueluster-totallysupernaturaloneshots
> 
> Warning: Super, SUPER sad, no happy ending whatsoever.

“Mmm, oh yes,” Lucifer drawled, slowly glancing down to examine his newly acquired vessel. “I forgot. You have a certain… _fondness_ for this body. Isn’t that right, Gabriel?”

Gabriel’s shoulders shook with minuscule trembles as he took in a calming breath, fighting fiercely against the agonizing sorrow that threatened to crush him.

“I have a fondness for the _soul_ inside of that body,” Gabriel amended with minimal sarcasm, his breaking voice betraying the emotions tearing his insides apart. Giving up the defense, Gabriel crumbled before his brother, shaking his head slowly as tears filled his eyes. “Brother, _please_. Release him. _I beg of you._ ”

“You know that’s not going to happen, Gabriel,” Lucifer replied, and Gabriel swallowed down the repulsion he felt as Lucifer’s sickeningly sweet murmur melded with Sam’s beautiful voice. “He accepted me willingly. Granted, I did have my blade deep inside of your abdomen at the time, but willingly nonetheless. And remember, brother, should he expel me… I will not hesitate to finish what I began.”

“Luci,” Gabriel choked, his frozen cheeks twitching as the hot trail of tears slid reverently down his face. “ _Please_.”

This wasn’t his brother. This entity before him no longer contained the gentle warmth and true sorrowful love of Lucifer. Not anymore. The Mark had twisted and crippled and maimed everything that was once Gabriel’s beloved older brother, leaving him this ugly, ruthless, cold shell. 

But Gabriel couldn’t help but _try_ , imploring a brother that didn’t exist for mercy.

Gabriel took one more shot.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, that one syllable heavy and cracked in his throat. “Sam, eject him. Say no. Sammy, _please_.”

Because seeing Sam like this, his body possessed by Lucifer and watching Gabriel with eyes that weren’t his and standing tall with regal elegance that wasn’t his, his soul disappearing under the weight of Lucifer’s grace, was so much  _worse_ than dying. There was nothing about this that made what Lucifer proposed any worse than seeing Sam like this. Gabriel would have gladly offered up his grace to be filleted by his brother if it spared Sam this fate.

Gabriel felt as though he were dying anyway, the stabbing pressure in his lungs increasing and he couldn’t _breathe_.

Lucifer tsked and tilted his head, and Gabriel refrained from sobbing as Sam’s eyes twisted into faux sympathy, the gorgeous glint of Sam’s life and soul gone from once beautiful hazel-green orbs.

“The shame he feels,” Lucifer murmured, sauntering forward slowly in a slow prowl, and Gabriel stiffened and hardened himself at his brother’s approach. “It’s as I’ve said all along, little brother…”

Lucifer was almost pressed up against Gabriel by this point, and he leaned in close, his lips brushing faintly against Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel closed his eyes and set his jaw tight, fighting to remain still and not shiver in recoiling disgust or mournful desire at the warm breath blowing against his skin.

“What good can come… from loving a human?” Lucifer breathed, drawing back from Gabriel to raise his brows knowingly at his younger brother.

Gabriel said nothing, though his heart and grace was screaming.

“Goodbye, Gabriel,” Lucifer said, backing away and taking Sam with him. “ _Pray_ that I don’t see you soon.”

Gabriel waited until his brother turned around and flew away before collapsing to his knees with a wild sob.


End file.
